Breathe
by Kristinapm
Summary: The sequel to Here's Your Letter by CreamCheeseGirl Troy's POV Gabriella's POV coming soon!


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I DON'T EVEN OWN THE CONCEPT OF THIS STORY THAT GOES TO THE AMAZINGLY TALENTED **Cream-Cheese-Girl**

"Breathe, breathe," Troy reminded himself. His head was spinning uncontrollably, he felt sick.

He felt as though someone had ripped his heart out…

He held the letter in his hands. He wouldn't let it go… he couldn't.

**_FLASHBACK:_** He thoroughly read her note grasping every painful word…

_Dear Troy,_

_I don't expect you to understand why I'm gone. I don't even fully understand it. I thought it was different this time. At least I had hoped it was._

_You probably won't even find this. I half hope you don't. I half hope that you forget I ever existed. That wouldn't make it any easier for me though…because for the rest of my life I'll have to live with the regret of having to leave you behind. Leaving us behind._

_I have to hurry. Mom is screaming and crying, shoving our lives into cardboard boxes, I can't believe this is happening again. Not this time._

_It's so hard to write this, even though I'll never see you again after this, I'm scared of what your reaction will be. There's everything and more that I've been keeping from you, from everyone. I hate keeping it inside, but I thought it was better that way. If I didn't say it aloud it was less real._

_Here goes my life._

_My mom didn't get transferred here by her company. She was running, again. Since I was 7, when my dad died, I've never lived in one place for more than 6 months. It's always the same. Mom falls for some loser, he's nice enough at first, but then he starts drinking, or drugs, beating her, beating me, and then we run. We just pack up and run, no goodbyes, we just move on to the next town, the next state._

_It's like a routine. She deludes herself into thinking that the relationship will work. She makes promises to me that we both know she can't keep. And the next minute we're gone. I was so used to it, it didn't even affect me, and it was just part of my life, like eating, breathing, or homework. And then you happened._

_I've never stayed anywhere long enough to make friends. It was easier for me that way. Not having anyone means not having anyone to miss. But when I moved here, and found you, that all changed._

_This is going to sound crazy, but I knew that I was finally…home. Every single moment we've shared together I've treasured, every kiss, every touch, every laugh, and every smile. _

_You made me feel beautiful. Like a princess._

_I don't know how I'm going to be able to not see you everyday. I can't just, shrug you off and forget you like all the random faces in the crowd from every other school I've been to over the years. _

_And now I'm crying. I'm trying not to. I'm trying to be strong for my mom, and for myself. But I can't. I can't. I wish it was time to stop running. I wish that I could wake up tomorrow and for this to all be a dream._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_You won't be able to contact me. I don't even know where we're going. My mom said something about having a third cousin in Toronto, so maybe Canada, who knows? My cell phone got disconnected, mom couldn't pay the bill. It's easier this way anyway, I wouldn't expect you to want to talk to me ever again after this. _

_I have to go. No. I can't do this. I don't even know how I'm going to get this to you. I feel sick. Tell Taylor and Chad I'll miss them so much. Show them this letter, burn it, rip it up, keep it forever, I don't know, do what you want, just know that if things went my way, I would still be there in your arms._

_Umm…I'm so bad at this, but…I'll never forget you Troy Bolton, and even though we've never said it, I love you, now, tomorrow, the next day, and whatever comes after that._

_Lots of love always,_

_Gabriella_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The words seeped through him and numbed his body. Troy cried himself to sleep.

His dream woke him harshly. He dreamt of Gabriella it was foggy but all he remembered was her crying. He felt it… her tears, her pain. He looked at his clock 2:43 am. He tried to go to sleep again but couldn't. "Why, why did they have to take her away from me" he said, his voice shaking.

He got dressed because it was now six o' clock. He was going to be early, because he didn't have to pick up Gabriella. He left his house. Not looking back. What was he going to do? _Damn, Gabriella I'll find you. No matter the cost._ He wanted to think this was a bad dream that he was over reacting. But no she was gone and he was going to find her, or at least that was his plan.

"Mr. Bolton, have you seen Miss Montez anywhere?" asked Mrs. Darbus

"She, she um, moved" he replied his throat now burning.

At lunch he sat with Chad and Taylor. "You guys should read this," said Troy handing the note to Chad. He took the note confused but began reading. Together they finished the note.

"Oh, my god. Why didn't she tell us we could have helped, she-" Taylor began sobbingly. But was cut off by Chad.

"Look there's nothing we could have done but keep her with us at all times, but even then we couldn't keep her here forever" he finished

"Your wrong," said Troy "I could have protected her, I could have helped. She was almost 18 we could have run away, together."

"No Troy, you couldn't" said Chad.

"

I'm gonna find her, Do you hear me? I will search the world until I find her Chad.

Ok!" said Troy standing up; he didn't care if anyone saw him he wanted to find her.


End file.
